<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows in the Frost by Arabesqueangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460785">Shadows in the Frost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel'>Arabesqueangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Stone [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Banter, Dimension Travel, Found Family, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Memories, Mind Rape, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, because OF COURSE THERE IS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are off to Jotunheim for a month. Tony’s looking forward to meeting Loki’s family and witnessing the SeidrFire Festival, the annual celebration when the skies of Jotunheim light up with ‘magical’ fire. Of course, Tony knows that this isn’t magic, just the ionization of particles in the atmosphere of the planet causing a pretty light show. Of course, Tony should also know that what he knows is just a drop in the bucket when magic is involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Stone [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1083438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When Frost was Spectre-grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Title from a poem by Thomas Hardy)</p><p>Today is the 2 year anniversary of the posting of my first chapter of Time’s Up, my very first fanfic! This seemed like a perfect time to start posting the newest installment in the series! I’m nowhere close to done with the story so it may be a bit slow-going, especially with my other commitments, but I couldn’t resist recognizing the occasion. </p><p>On that note, I want to take a moment and recognize all you readers, the ones who leave amazing comments on every chapter, the ones who leave kudos and the ones who just enjoy reading my stories. I want to recognize you who have been there from the beginning and you who have just started reading. To the people who continue to tell me when they are re-reading my fics. All of you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you! Two years ago I never would have guessed that I would still be getting new comments and kudos on my very first, two year old story. Hell, I never anticipated that it would just be my first story and that now I’d have more than twenty and still going! </p><p>It’s not an exaggeration to say this community changed my life and so much of what I love and enjoy about my life right now is due in no small part to you all. </p><p>Particular thanks should go to Sesil, Rabentochter, who started out as an endlessly amusing commenter and became my brain-mate and friend who introduced me to a whole Frostiron community on Discord. So many of my friendships and stories I owe to you, Sesil, and I can’t thank you enough 💕</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blueprints, figures, calculations and words all swirled in an opaque, blue collage in front of Tony’s eyes. To most it would look like chaos, to Tony it was perfect order. He understood every line, every vector and every </span>
  <em>
    <span>x</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He understood them all far better than he did any actual person. It didn’t matter that it was 4am, he’d been up for six days straight and he couldn’t remember the last bite of food he had; and really, wasn’t godhood just awesome for that? This, right here, would always make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning on sleeping at some point before we leave for Jotunheim?” A smooth voice interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony started, and the transistor he was working on crunched in his hands and fell onto the table. He whipped around to glare at the now snickering god who was lounging on his couch like he lived there. To be fair, he often did when Tony went on his binges. It was officially Loki’s couch, and woe be it to Tony if he put any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?” Tony asked suspiciously. It could be anywhere from a moment to a day considering the roll Tony’s been on. Godly endurance was fucking amazing. Had he mentioned that, already?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few moments only. I tired of lounging in bed by myself.” Loki yawned and stretched on the couch. He was wearing very tight and stretchy black pants and a black Metallica tee. The shirt was one of Tony’s, so when Loki stretched his lean torso, which was several inches longer than Tony’s, it couldn’t quite cover everything and a band of pale skin peeked out.  Tony knew he was probably drooling like a horny teenager, but it was a lot more difficult to hide his responses after so little sleep. Plus, it was exactly the reaction Loki was going for with that little move, so Tony wasn’t going to bother being shy about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just one of the millions of things Tony loved about Loki. When he came to Tony’s workshop it wasn’t to cajole him into eating or sleeping, it wasn’t to judge him for not taking care of himself or guilt him for being ignored. It was because Loki missed him and wanted to be close. It was ridiculously refreshing, and worked to get him out of the workshop to eat or sleep more times than not anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep? What is this thing you call ‘sleep’?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s lips curved up in a lazy smile. “It is where you close your eyes, recline and stop thinking for an extended amount of time. Preferably a minimum of six hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. “I can safely say that is something I’ve never done. Sounds boring. I’ll get back to work now. So much to do before I peace out for a whole month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. It can be awfully satisfying if you can cuddle up with the right person. Especially after strenuous activity,” Loki said. Tony just shrugged and turned back around to the transistor on his work bench to see if it could possibly be salvaged. “Of course, your work is far more important than any light leisure like that. I hope you don’t mind if I just stay here on this couch and catch up on my reading. I enjoy the atmosphere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony peeked back at Loki over his shoulder. Sure enough, the Jotun was lounging, book in hand, long legs spread in a seemingly careless position that Tony had no doubt was meticulously orchestrated to show off how the pants stretched obscenely over his groin.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony whipped his head back to his desk. Nope, working; Tony was working. They were leaving for Jotunheim in two days so that Tony could meet Loki’s family and they could take in the SeidrFire Festival. It was a big deal to Loki and Tony was actually really looking forward to it. He just needed to get a few items in order first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of a fluttering pages as Loki progressed through his book. Tony couldn’t help peeking again, catching the god with his index finger in his mouth, ostensibly to turn the page. Of course, Loki would never do that; he found the whole practice of licking one’s finger for better grip on turning the page disgusting, so this was all just an elaborate set-up. And yes, Tony was slowly falling for it hook, line and sinker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tony.” Loki sighed dramatically, the little shit. “I wanted a bit of company, but I would hate to be a distraction. I should leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned around in his seat. Despite his words, Loki made no moves to get up off the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m not distracted at all,” Tony assured him, “carry on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki smiled widely at that before his nose went back in his book. Tony moved quickly, and the next time Loki glanced up, Tony wasn’t in his chair anymore. Loki frowned, his forehead puckering slightly in the most adorable way. Loki’s eyes combed the room and he brightened when he spotted Tony on the ground next to the couch, his elbows perched on the arm, grinning cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t distracted? I wouldn’t keep you from your work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m totally not distracted anymore. I know exactly what I need to accomplish right here and now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Tony leaned forward to capture Loki’s lips. Kissing was always enjoyable, but the position was awkward so Tony repositioned so that he was straddling Loki’s hips. Yes, that was much better. Closer kissing, closer everything. Loki’s hands moved down from Tony’s back, trailing down his waist until he grabbed Tony’s ass. Tony groaned into Loki’s mouth and Loki started kneading his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony could feel Loki getting hard against him and started grinding down rhythmically, responding in kind. Six whole days was far too long to go without sex. It was always at this point that Tony wondered how and why he did it. Of course, those were the thoughts that always flew from his head when he was in the creating zone. Then, Tony found himself being lifted from the couch, and any thoughts that weren’t about having Loki inside him right this minute were banished from his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the several steps between the couch and Tony’s workbench, their clothes were banished. Tony’s naked back was laid across the bare space next to the transistor he had just been working on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get to do this nearly as much as I would like,” Loki cooed as he looked down Tony’s body greedily, magically slick hand running up and down his own cock. “Your space is rarely clean enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki pressed in, just the tip. He moved in and out the barest bit, teasing Tony mercilessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just have to remind me that this is my reward, and I’ll be a good boy and clean it more often,” Tony said as lightly as he could while inwardly he wanted to curse or beg or say anything that would get Loki all the way inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, really now?” Loki pressed in further, up to about halfway in before pulling back and rubbing in and out more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing friction, but it still wasn’t enough. Tony made a sound that he would deny was a whimper but Loki would know better anyways. Loki’s laugh rumbled mockingly in his chest. Tony growled and grabbed a hold of Loki’s ass to pull him almost all the way in. Loki managed to stop it just before being fully seated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So impatient. Here you made me wait six days and now you want it all at once,” Loki teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, very rude. Punish me. Made me sore for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>next </span>
  </em>
  <span>six days,” Tony practically begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm… I believe if you ask for it, it wouldn’t really be a punishment would it?” Loki asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Loki pulled back until he was all the way out and then very slowly pressed back in. Once he was just shy of being completely inside Tony, he pulled back again just as slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I will just go like this the whole time. How’s that for a punishment?” Loki grinned and true to his word, kept up the slow pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was wonderful. Loki hit every spot and the friction was delicious. However, it was also a nightmare because that pleasure was building but it just wasn’t enough. Tony just couldn’t quite get that completed sensation he was looking for. He tried shoving his hips forward as Loki was on the instroke, but Loki just held down Tony’s hips. While Tony was much stronger than he used to be, Loki was still a bit stronger than him and definitely had the leverage in their positions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As punishment for Tony trying to get around the slow pace, Loki started stroking Tony’s cock at the exact same speed. Tony threw his arm over his face to muffle his choked sob. He knew it would be worth it in the end, but the process was just shy of torture. Tony moaned and whimpered and whined. He made all the sounds he knew that Loki loved until, finally, Loki’s hips stuttered. The lazy grin fell off Loki’s face and he bit his lip. Ok, now they were getting somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony could feel Loki’s arms shaking as they held down Tony’s hips. Every second thrust or so, Loki’s hips twitched and Tony knew that Loki was close. Tony wasn’t though. Tony needed that feeling of Loki’s hips on his. That finished sensation that his body anticipated on every in stroke. Tony rocked a bit, testing the strength of Loki’s arms and finally he rocked just enough and Loki twitched just enough that there, he was all the way in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki paused then, leaning down to kiss Tony sloppily and grind his hips down. They both groaned into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of being fully, completely connected. When Loki pulled back, he thrust back in almost immediately. His hips hit Tony’s with a force just shy of pain. Tony hissed as Loki picked up his stroking of Tony’s cock as well and it wasn’t another minute before Tony was coming hard, pressure releasing like a champagne bottle until he was almost dizzy afterward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was not far behind and with a cry of ‘Tony’ his hips stuttered and went still. Loki’s torso bent over until he was fully engulfing Tony. They panted heavily for a few moments, neither one speaking. Finally, just when Tony’s back was starting to ache from the pressure of an entire body laying on top of him, Loki leaned back up and pulled out gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gentlemen that he was, Loki helped Tony off of the bench. A few quick flashes of magic had them cleaned up and Tony found himself clothed in pajama pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Are you trying to tell me something?” Tony asked, his words slurring just the smallest bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Trying? No, I’m sending you to bed before you collapse on the sofa in your shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s a comfy sofa,” Tony mumbled, leaning on Loki for support shamelessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It is, but it’s unnecessary when we have a lovely bed upstairs,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes, but that is all the way upstairs, the sofa is here right now,” Tony moaned taking a step towards it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Fortunately, I have the perfect solution.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>In the time it took Tony to blink, he found himself being tucked into their bed. Magic was awesome. Tony loved it. But what Tony loved far more was that it came with the man that was wrapping his long body around Tony’s back, cuddling him in warmth and affection until he drifted off into blissful rest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Night’s Drifts Pile up Below me and Behind my Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said, this fic isn't anywhere close to done and I've got a few time commitments, but I'll try to post at least a chapter a month until I can move it along quicker. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you nervous?” Tony prompted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have almost forgotten the taste of fears,” Loki quoted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things done well and with care exempt themselves of fear,” Tony shot back. “See? I can quote Shakespeare too. Still doesn’t mean anything. Want to answer the question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki groaned. “You know I am nervous, Tony. Don’t make it worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stopped, and Loki continued packing. He normally enjoyed the activity. It was very relaxing to put things neatly into his pocket dimension and check them off his packing list. That is, when Tony wasn’t asking very non-relaxing questions. Loki started on Tony’s clothing.  He had learned by now that Tony could not pack a bag to save his life. When left to his own devices, Tony would wait to pack until five minutes before they were supposed to leave and end up with a bag that had five (rumpled) t-shirts, a pair of suit trousers, slippers and a toothbrush (no toothpaste). Loki came to this realization the first time he had, incorrectly, presumed Tony was an adult and didn’t check with him before they left on a trip. Loki did all the packing now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Lokes, what’s the worst that could happen?” Tony prodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They kill me,” Loki said deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are not going to kill you,” Tony sighed while trying to sneak a band shirt into his clothing pile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, you are going to be freezing and wearing at least three layers. The logos on your t-shirts don’t matter. No one will see them.” It was easier to be frustrated about the shirt than even consider what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I will know, and that is all that matters,” Tony replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes and included the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They would be well within their rights to, you know,” Loki said, not able to resist going back to their previous conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki, it’s your brother and your uncle. If they didn’t kill you for what you did to Laufey, they aren’t going to kill you for your attack that night either. They know enough about what happened to you to understand the circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had years to get used to the idea of my killing Laufey. They don’t know yet that I committed the attack on their planet with the bifrost. I’ve been dealing with them for months now with not only that secret, but that of the casket. And when I tell them about the casket too, they’ll think I’m only giving it to them to balance out my other news.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki stopped packing and put his head in his hands. This was all a disaster.  He should have just told them from the beginning, but then he likely would have died as a cat. He probably deserved it, but he couldn’t have done that to Tony. Then he wanted to see if they were everything they seemed. In the process, he got caught up in actually getting to know them. Now, he liked them, cared for them, even, and it made him sick to think he might never have their affection again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll be there for a month. So, you guys have a long time to work it out,” Tony said, sitting down beside Loki with an arm around Loki’s shoulder. Loki leaned into the one-armed hug and rested his head against Tony’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite that long; I won't tell them until after the festival.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki, you can’t do that to yourself. You’d be a wreck anticipating it for that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that way if they kill me or throw me off the planet, you’ll have at least seen the SeidrFire. That’s the whole reason we’re going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the reason we’re going is so I can meet your family and we can all spend time together. That is what we’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>you tell them and they forgive you because they care as much about you as you do about them.” Tony kissed Loki on the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when are you an optimist?” Loki grumbled but didn’t argue. He knew Tony was right that he should get the bad news over with sooner rather than later. He hoped that Tony was right about the rest of it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I got with the love of my life and now everything is all kittens and rainbows,” Tony teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue the Avenger’s alarm started up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear you are a jinx,” Loki sniggered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY, what’s the deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some drones that carry Dr. Doom’s signature have entered the Natural History museum,” FRIDAY explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed and got up off the bed as if it was the hardest thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As it is merely a few robots, I’m sure I’m not needed. I’ll finish up packing here. Have fun Iron Man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, uh uh. Not how this works, Lokes and you know it.” Loki scowled at the nickname, but it didn’t slow Tony down in the slightest. Damn it, Loki missed when Tony was still at least a little bit afraid of him. “You signed up for the Avengers. If there’s a call and you’re on the schedule and available, which you very much are, you’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fairly sure that Rogers has no interest in seeing me anytime in the near future,” Loki wheedled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, that was funny! And you found his shield… eventually. He’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gave me that disappointed frown. It was disconcerting. I would actually have preferred him to be angry,” Loki admitted. He hated feeling guilty and hated that somehow Rogers could make him feel that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his super power, no getting around it. But he’s also the forgiving sort. I’m sure he’s forgotten all about it by now. Besides, we’ll be gone for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>month</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We won’t have the chance for a good fight for a while and we can say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One: you’ve now guaranteed that we will have to fight at some point on Jotunheim, congratulations. Two: It will only be four weeks. Even for mortals that isn’t that long. Surely not so long that it requires formal farewells,” Loki argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get hurt,” Tony said. “The whole reason you joined the Avengers was to help protect me. Who knows what could happen on even the smallest of missions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki growled and Tony pumped his fist in victory. Loki would go on the ridiculous mission and packing would just have to wait. Loki wouldn’t call joining the Avengers the worst decision he had ever made, really, with Loki’s track record it barely cracked the top 50. However, it was far more frustrating than he had anticipated. Mostly, due to butting heads with Captain America over not staying on task, not following the ridiculous guidelines the mortals called ‘laws’ and for sometimes taking his frustration out in the form of pranks on his fellow Avengers; hence the disappearing shield. Fortunately, Loki had put his foot down on the spandex uniform Tony had made. He wouldn’t be caught dead wearing that, or not outside the bedroom at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle itself turned out to be as laughably boring as Loki anticipated. Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson had all shown up in addition to Loki and Tony, but Doom himself hadn’t made an appearance. To top it off, Loki had actually managed to please Rogers by transporting the broken bots that Tony shot out of the air directly to Latveria so there wasn’t any damage or debris from the fight. It took everything in Loki not to retaliate in some way that would make Rogers frown again, despite his odd aversion to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, off to Jotunheim tomorrow, right?” Rogers asked after they had returned to the compound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, no Loki or Tony for a month. What are you guys going to do?” Tony grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The party is scheduled for five minutes after you leave,” Sam replied promptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take over the tower and run around naked and make sure FRIDAY shows you the footage at some inopportune time,” Bucky responded, to Rogers’s utter horror. Loki had to grin; ok, that was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personally, I’m just going to enjoy the peace. I think I’ll nap, a lot,” Rogers finally added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are all terrible friends, you know that?” Tony pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun with your family, Loki,” Rogers said, shaking his head at Tony. “Try to keep him from getting himself killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises,” Loki drawled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gasped in offense. “What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?” Bucky asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki snickered. Ok, it was only a few weeks, but he may miss some of the people on Earth. He really hoped he would get to see them again. As if sensing the change in Loki’s mood, Barnes laid his metal hand on Loki’s shoulder comfortingly. Other than Tony and Thor, Bucky was the only one who knew about Loki’s concerns with this little trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything will be great, don’t worry,” Barnes assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you shouldn’t worry. You are only two of the many Avengers now. We’ve got Earth covered,” Rogers broke in, obviously missing the context of Bucky’s words. But, that was exactly how Loki liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Rogers. I’m sure all will be well. Farewell, we’ll be back before you can miss us too much I am sure,” Loki said. Tony just grumbled in mock peevishness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be fine. Everyone said so, it must then be true, yes?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm pretty lost in becoming all this frost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Quote by Ashly Lorenzana)</p>
<p>*Shuffles in sheepishly* I bet you thought I forgot about this guy, huh? But Time Stone is always on my mind. This Loki and Tony are my happy place, I just got a bit stuck with the smut.</p>
<p>HUGE Thank you to Nova of Avalonia (Space Crazy Artist) for her help with that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki and Tony first stepped onto Jotunheim, Tony’s first thought was, ‘holy shit, this place is fucking freezing! Nothing could have prepared me for this!’. Tony’s second thought, while surveying their welcoming party, was, ‘damn it, I’m going to be stuck on a planet where Loki is the short one.’</p>
<p>But there was one figure in the five person greeting party that, while still tall, wasn’t as ridiculously, uncomfortably tall. Tony went with him being the one to address first as he suspected he knew who that was.</p>
<p>“You must be Lut,” Tony said with a smile, walking up to the seven foot blue guy and holding out his hand. </p>
<p>“What gave that away?” Lut asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up at the giants around him, all at least two feet taller than him. </p>
<p>Tony shot an annoyed look over at Loki, only briefly stuttering at seeing him in his Jotun form. He knew, of course, that Loki would be like that the whole time they were here. It was far more comfortable with the weather, not to mention it went over much better with the locals. While Tony had seen Loki like that several times, it still was rare and didn’t quite fit in with Tony’s mental picture of his lover. Loki’s frequent trips to Jotunheim had done him good, though. He seemed perfectly at ease, smirking back at Tony.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you are definitely Loki’s uncle,” Tony said, still holding out that hand that hadn’t been taken. </p>
<p>Finally, Lut grabbed his forearm with a gravely laugh. “I am very pleased to meet you, Tony Stark. Loki has told us much about the Midgardian who has stolen his heart.”</p>
<p>Tony looked back at Loki, waggling his eyebrows. Loki blushed a very pretty lavender color. </p>
<p>“That’s quite enough, Uncle,” Loki chided, stepping forward and grasping forearms with Lut himself. “Tony has a big enough head as it is.”</p>
<p>“Are you telling me that you do not express every day how much you love and appreciate your mate?” Lut asked with what appeared to be genuine confusion. </p>
<p>“We’re more about actions than words,” Tony cut in quickly. </p>
<p>Lut’s eyebrows went even higher and Loki’s blush was quickly moving from lavender to plum. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m just going to shut up now and quit while I’m behind,” Tony grumbled.</p>
<p>Lut laughed out loud at that. “Yes, I can see how you suit Loki well.”</p>
<p>“And I can see that he comes by all his sly wit naturally,” Tony rejoined, earning a bright grin from both Lut and Loki. Yes, nailed it… finally. </p>
<p>“I’ll accompany you to Loki’s quarters. Then I’ll let you two get settled in before we meet for the evening meal. Helblindi is even more anxious to meet you than I was, Tony Stark. Unfortunately, he had some final business to attend to before the festival holiday, so he’ll be meeting you at the meal.”</p>
<p>“Awesome, his first impression of me will be my alien table manners,” Tony commented dryly. </p>
<p>Loki laughed. “Not to worry, table manners don’t exist on Jotunheim.”</p>
<p>“Asgardians are fussier than the elves,” Lut grumbled.</p>
<p>“Uh… I’ve seen Thor eat; that can’t possibly be true,” Tony countered, recalling the numerous occasions when Thor had decided utensils would just slow him down. </p>
<p>“Tsk tsk, relying on fallacies for your insults, Uncle. Asgardians are only one step better than Jotuns. I was raised by a Vanir,” Loki chided, but he was smiling. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that now that Loki was here and finally interacting with his family once again, his worries had at least someone dissipated. </p>
<p>Lut snorted but didn’t argue. He and Loki tossed jibes back and forth as they walked. Tony added a comment here or there, but mostly enjoyed the banter and Loki’s relaxed mood for the first time in too long. Of course, it was too good to last for long. As soon as Lut had left them in Loki’s room with a promise to see them soon and a warning that Helblindi would pounce on Tony as soon as they showed their faces, Loki tensed up again. </p>
<p>Talking wasn’t going to help. Tony had talked and talked until he was practically Jotun colored, but it hadn’t done a thing. The only thing that would make Loki feel better is confessing and having his family forgive him. Tony was absolutely certain that would happen. Still, he couldn’t just let Loki be tense like this. </p>
<p>“Shall we turn your brain off?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>Loki looked up at him in confusion, his brow furrowing in that adorable way Tony loved. Tony laughed and kissed him. It was odd, he had actually kind of forgotten that Loki was in his Jotun form until cool lips met his. Loki’s face was practically the same, really just a different shade and some interesting lines. Tony loved how sensitive they were. He ran his fingers down one that cut through Loki’s cheek and delighted in the shiver it generated. </p>
<p>They hadn’t kissed very often with Loki  in this form. They’d never had sex this way. However, he was absolutely not going an entire month without sex; he was certain Loki would feel the same and had probably already thought this through. So for now, Tony knew of one surefire way to get Loki’s mind off of their upcoming dinner.</p>
<p>Kissing was always a good way to start. Loki easily lost himself in the motions, the teasing, the combat of one tongue against the other. Once Loki was thoroughly engrossed, it was time for the stripping. Now here is where Tony really appreciated Jotunn aesthetics. Loki was bare-chested, only wearing the traditional Jotunn garb, which was pretty much just a kilt, no underwear, which made undressing him a very quick and easy affair. Still, consent was sexy, and despite the leaps and bounds Loki had made with this current form, Tony was not about to do anything that made Loki the slightest bit uncomfortable. So just before Tony tore away the kilt, he looked up at Loki with a questioning glance. Loki bit his lip but nodded his ascent and Tony threw away the garment. </p>
<p>Seeing Loki like this for the first time took Tony’s breath away. Loki’s blush was the most lovely shade of  lavender and Tony couldn’t help the grin. Tony didn’t go straight to the main course, he had to work his way up to it. He started by tracing the lines from Loki’s neck down to his more pronounced and sensitive nipples with his tongue. Once he had tasted those to his satisfaction, and had Loki squirming under him, Tony followed the lines further south. Tony kissed and licked his way down Loki’s abs and passed his adorable belly button, Tony got to the piece de resistance. </p>
<p>Tony knew, of course, about Jotunn’s biology; Loki had given him the skinny long before. But knowing, was a lot different from being able to relish in the experience, as he was finally able to do. Loki’s cock was the first part Tony took in, already hard and straining from his earlier attentions. It was a bit smaller and thinner in this shape, in addition to being blue. The most obvious difference, however, was that Loki’s balls were not to be seen. It made sense, when Tony thought about it, nibbling down Loki’s thigh; he was very good at multitasking that way. With how cold it was on Jotunheim, keeping them warm inside the body probably made more sense than trying to keep them cool by having them be external. Plus, they would have gotten in the way of the perfect little slit Tony was currently nuzzling into. </p>
<p>“Tony, please,” Loki begged huskily. </p>
<p>Tony grinned and dipped his tongue into the folds. Loki’s cock rose from where a clit would normally be for a human woman, so Tony had to adjust his technique a bit, but based on Loki’s moans, it didn’t suffer for the change. After a few moments, Loki reached down to get to his own cock but Tony moved his hand away. </p>
<p>“No, no, my little blueberry. This is all about you. Just lay back and enjoy yourself.”</p>
<p>“Call me that again, I dare you,” Loki growled. </p>
<p>Tony responded to the threat by dipping his finger into that tight hole and rubbing along the upper walls. He really hoped that there wasn’t anyone too close to this particular room because they could not have missed Loki’s scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Tony!” Loki shouted when he could catch his breath. </p>
<p>“I know, I’m so mean,” Tony punctuated the statement with a bite to Loki’s thigh. “I’m the meanest meanie who’s ever meaned.”</p>
<p>“You’re about to be frozen is what you are,” Loki warned. </p>
<p>“Nah, because then you wouldn’t get this,” Tony hauled himself up to kiss Loki on those luscious lips and grind his hard-on into the ridge created by Loki’s thigh, his balls tapping lightly against Loki’s slit. Loki whimpered and Tony knew he’d won the debate. They kissed and grinded for a pleasurable amount of time, but apparently too long for Loki.</p>
<p>“Pants off,” he commanded. </p>
<p>Tony chucked. “If my prince commands.” He loved when Loki got all high and mighty.</p>
<p>“He does, peasant.” The breathy tone of his voice slightly undermined the command, but Tony obeyed anyway. </p>
<p>Loki must have been doing something to the air because it only felt slightly cool when Tony divested himself of his clothes and not bone searingly cold. Which was fortunate because that definitely would have put a damper on the mood, and Tony’s erection. By the time Tony had stripped, Loki was sitting up and watching him greedily. Tony sat down on the bed and a firm hand pressed him down onto his back. </p>
<p>“I want to ride you,” Loki stated firmly. Tony’s only response was a very enthusiastic moan and a twitch of his cock. </p>
<p>Loki straddled him and Tony gripped the base of his erection as Loki slid down. Tony’s eyes rolled back into his head at the wet tightness that enveloped him. It was perfect, but Loki was always perfect. Amazingly, he was still blushing, even as his eyes were heavy lidded with pleasure. Tony let him move up and down at his own, frustratingly slow pace, letting Loki get used to the new sensations. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous,” Tony said, enjoying the small smile that came to Loki’s face, even as he bit his lip in an uncertain gesture. </p>
<p>Loki adjusted position, leaning down so that their chests were rubbing, Loki’s cock trapped between them. They kissed hungrily as Tony’s hands on Loki’s hips helped the man maintain their tempo. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Loki’s voice caught as his hips stuttered and Tony knew he was getting close. </p>
<p>“Love you so much,” Tony managed as he pulled Loki’s hips in closer creating more friction on both Loki’s cock and his. Wet spattered between him and Loki pulsed around him as he orgasmed. It only took a few more thrusts for Tony to follow him, his vision going white with pleasure. </p>
<p>Tony didn’t let Loki out of his arms as he drifted in slightly numb, tingly bliss. </p>
<p>There was a strong knock at the door and the couple practically flew apart. </p>
<p>“King Helblindi has requested your presence at dinner,” a voice boomed. </p>
<p>“Thank you, we will be there shortly,” Loki said, sounding remarkably calm and composed considering the naked. </p>
<p>“Thank god that didn’t happen about a minute earlier, huh?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>Loki chuckled before biting his lip again. His mental reprieve was apparently done and he was back to worrying. </p>
<p>“Everything will work out,” Tony said for about the one hundredth time. He would say it another one hundred if it helped even a little bit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it was somewhat worth the wait! I promise the next chapter wont take nearly that long! </p>
<p>Love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little smutty interlude to get the ball rolling! Special thanks to Switchknitter for helping me out with the smut. This comes nowhere close to the amazingness of their stories, but I appreciate the help so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>